


No Contest

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: The request was from Anonymous, “Barry Allen x reader, where Jay Garrick flirts with reader(who is dating Barry) and Barry gets really jealous(especially because Barry doesn’t have the whole speed thing on him) thanks!”A metahuman came to dinner and left insecurity in his wake.





	No Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Y/N! I’m home!”

You glanced over your shoulder briefly, the bulk of your attention still on the stir fry you were in the middle of making, but all of it was stolen away by the fact there were two men entering your home instead of one.

You placed the wok on the stove and turned down the heat, offering the stranger a welcoming smile, “Hi…”

“Y/N, this is Jay,” Barry introduced once you entered the small entryway of your apartment.

Your eyes met his blue orbs as you leaned over to shake his hand, “I’m Y/N…” you trailed off, watching as Jay brought your hand to his lips. He brushed them against your knuckles with a devilish smile, “…Barry’s girlfriend…”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He looked over at Barry, releasing your hand. “You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend and a beautiful one, too.” He winked at you, and you felt your face heat in a blush.

“I thought that was already heavily implied when I told you ‘Y/N’s waiting for me at home,’” Barry pointed out as he wrapped an arm around your waist, bringing your flustered form closer to him.

“Oh no! Dinner!” You immediately removed yourself from Barry’s embrace and rushed towards the narrow kitchen. To your great relief, the meal wasn’t burned, but if Barry hadn’t reminded you…

That would’ve been so embarrassing!

You stirred the mixture of vegetables and chicken. There was just enough for the three of you, if you limited yourself, but Barry was going to hear from you later. What did he think he was doing, bringing home Jay without letting you know ahead of time?

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

You jumped at the feel of those words against your neck.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jay apologized, putting some distance between the two of you while simultaneously placing his hands in the front pockets of his dark wash jeans.

“It’s fine,” you shook your head, a smile playing on your lips. “And to answer your question, I have a strict policy about guests not lifting a finger in this apartment.”

“That’s really a shame.” He sighed, his tone sarcastic. “I was really hoping to help get on your good side by helping out.”

Before you could respond, Barry entered the kitchen.

“Smells good, Y/N.” His arm curled around your waist, his lips brushing your temple.

“I’m glad you think so.” You giggled, your hands finding your boyfriend’s chest and pushing on it slightly to give you some room. “It’s almost ready, so why don’t the two of you go sit in the dining room?”

* * *

The meal was…pleasant, for the most part. The conversation was interesting, but every so often, when there was a short lull in it, Jay felt the need to compliment you. He mentioned the quality of the food and how nice your hair looked.

For the most part, you didn’t acknowledge it passed a simple nod in thanks or a small curve to your lips that you couldn’t suppress, but by the time your plates were clean, Barry had gone silent, his eyes trained on the single piece of broccoli left in the middle of his dish.

“Barry?”

His head lifted, and he gazed up at you, his eyebrows high. “Yeah?”

“I need your plate…” you explained before retracting your hand, “unless you aren’t done…”

“Uh…yeah. No it’s fine,” he leaned back in his chair, his hands leaving the table for his lap.

“It was absolutely delicious, Y/N,” Jay said for the third time that night, holding out his plate to you.

“Thanks, Jay.”

You spared a glimpse at your boyfriend, expecting a similar comment from him, but his mouth was a strict line on his face, his blue eyes now focused on the surface of the walnut table.

Figuring it was just exhaustion due to a rough day at work, you spun on your toes and headed for the kitchen. The apartment was now silent, excluding the sounds of water rushing from the sink faucet and your cleaning, and it wasn’t until you moved onto drying the dishware that you heard Jay say something.

“She’s quite the catch, Barry.”

“Hmm?”                                                                              

“Y/N. I was saying she’s quite the catch.”

“Oh, well, yeah. She’s really good to me, and I’m not sure where I would be without her.”

The corners of your mouth curved in a smile as you picked up the dripping wok with your towel.

“How’d you manage to get a girl like her?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

You could hear the scowl that was surely on Barry’s face, and you honestly couldn’t blame him. Jay had no right to ask that.

“Don’t take it the wrong way, Barry. I was just kidding you.”

Barry didn’t respond, and all that echoed throughout the space was the soft movement of plush fabric against the back of a ceramic dish.

A chair was pushed back, the harsh noise of wood scraping on laminate making you cringe, and the footfalls got louder, signaling someone’s approach.

“Thanks for the dinner, but I really should be going,” Jay stated, and you turned to look at him, your expression turning friendly.

“Oh. It was no trouble. You can come back anytime.”

Jay beamed at your words, taking a few steps towards you, “Also, thanks for the fun. I enjoyed making Barry jealous.”

You gaped at him for a moment, not quite registering what he admitted to doing.

“Bye.” He chuckled, heading for the door. He waved at Barry. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Bye, Jay.”

Within seconds of the door shutting closed, Barry was at your side, his fingers tickling your neck as his thumbs touched your jaw. He angled your face up so that you would be meeting his darkened stare.

“What did he say to you? I saw him get close…”

You reached a hand up to cup his, “He was trying to get a rise out of you, Bar. He didn’t mean half the things he said.”

“What about the half he did mean?”

You rolled your eyes at him before getting up on the tips of your toes to place a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re being ridiculous, and that’s why he was doing it.”

When you pulled away, Barry’s lower lip bent in a pout, “But…you’d still chose me, right? If it were between me and him, you’d choose me?”

You shook your head at him. “You’re so silly, Bar.”

Knowing it was the best way to answer him, you brought your palm to the back of his neck, pulling his face down to meet yours. The kiss was bruising and all-consuming, rendering the both of you breathless when you parted.

“There isn’t even a contest.”


End file.
